


It's Alright

by Preppycat



Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Floof, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hinakoma - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Game(s), Vomiting, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: Nagito is haunted by the pasts of the Remnants of Despair.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052579
Kudos: 70





	It's Alright

Komaeda clenches his fists until his knuckles turn white as he glares at himself in the mirror, body trembling with rage and unease. He has a strong desire to slam his fist into the wall.

His plan had failed. He was still alive. They all were still alive-the filthy Remnants of Despair. The traitor, the only pure Ultimate he wanted to save didn't even turn out to be a real person. They all deserved to die painful deaths.

Hajime had assured him they all deserve a second chance and they could make their own futures and Nagito had done his best to believe and trust in his boyfriend but on some days-days like these-it was impossible.

Scum. They were all scum. They deserved to die. They should be dead; Komaeda most of all. He didn't deserve to live, none of them-

The fluffy-haired boy sinks to his knees, burying his head in his hands. He doesn't think he'll ever get over these facts and this is on top of all the other darkness of his past. 

A strong wave of nausea overcomes him and he's hunched over the toilet retching in half a second flat. It didn't take long to empty out the contents of his stomach as he didn't eat or drink much anyway and soon he was dry-heaving, eyes stinging and watery.

There is a knock on the bathroom door followed by the locked doorknob being jostled. "Oi, Nagito, are you almost done in there? I've gotta get something from in there."

Hajime was home already, wanting to get into their shared bathroom for some reason or other. He tended to get upset if Komaeda didn't answer right away as he always seemed to be a potential danger to himself or others and so Hajime grew worried. 

"Yeah, just a second Hina-Hajime." Nagito responds weakly, staggering to his feet. He flushes the toilet before washing his hands and splashing his water on his face. He then grabs the rubber band off of his wrist and pulls his hair back from his sweaty face.

He unlocks the door, coming face to face with a frowning Hajime. His eyes look him up and down before nodding to himself. "You were sick." He states.

"I'm not sick." Komaeda denies immediately.

"You're lying. Look at you," Hajime scolds, grabbing his wrist, "paler than usual, sweating, wrinkled clothes, and the bathroom smells of vomit." 

"Okay, fine, I may have thrown up but I am not ill!"

Hajime sighs. "Were you. . .thinking of upsetting topics again? Ugh, Nagito, you know what that does to you."

Komaeda bows his head in shame. "I know. I'm sorry." 

Hajime wraps his arms around the pale boy's waist and tugs him closer. "Are you at least feeling better now?"

Nagito swallows shakily. "No." He whispers. 

"Alright then. Can you sit on the bed? I'll join you in a minute, I just need to lend our hairdryer to Mioda, okay? Don't go or do anything else."

Hajime then releases Nagito and walks into the bathroom, going to retrieve said hairdryer. Nagito dutifully goes and sits on the bed, waiting for his boyfriend to come back to him.

-

"Alright Nagito. . .would you like to vent or would you just like like some comfort for now? And if you are going to vent to you want me to just listen or offer advice?" 

Nagito smiles faintly. He couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. 

"Could you just. . .hold me for a while?" He requests meekly. 

Hajime smiles. "Of course, love."

He then wraps his arms back around them and pulls both of them onto the bed. The brunet then reaches up and gently strokes his fluffy hair, humming softly.

They stay like that for what could have been mere minutes or hours before Nagito speaks again. 

"Is it. . .are you sure it's really okay to let us former Remnants live? Should we, despicable, disgusting, despair-filled beings really receive a second chance?" He mutters.

"Sure," Hajime replies immediately, "everyone deserves a chance to be able to make amends and reshape there future. People can always get and be better. That goes for all of us, including me and you." 

"That's just what I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around, to the point where it physically ails me."

". . .I know. It'll get easier with time, I promise. We'll all help you, we're all recovering together. I promise, I'll help you feel better." 

"I must be such an inconvenience to all of you. . ."

"Stop that," Hajime scolds, "we're all equally good and bad. We're all on the same level now for certain."

Nagito sighs. "I'm sorry, Hajime."

"You don't have to apologize just. . .we'll keep working on it. . .on everything. We're going to be okay." The brunet promises. 

Nagito smiles slightly. "I'll try to believe that."

Hajime kisses his boyfriend. "See that you do."


End file.
